


Just a little longer

by SuklaaSiili



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuklaaSiili/pseuds/SuklaaSiili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been raining for a while now. Break stood  sideways to his window, his eye gazing at the garden which was now soaked by the downpour. It was as if the time had stopped, the only thing left unaffected being the rain that fell harshly to the ground, beating against the surface of the small pond in the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little longer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qpeura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=qpeura).



> This is little late but I wanted to write a fic for my sister's birthday of her ot3 from Pandora Hearts. So, Happy late Birthday qpeura♥♥♥Just a tiny hint but if you don't know what to listen to, I was listening to owl city while i wrote this. All comments and kudos are deeply appreciated and loved! Without further ado, do enjoy!

It had been raining for a while now. Break stood sideways to his window, his eye gazing at the garden which was now soaked by the downpour. It was as if the time had stopped, the only thing left unaffected being the rain that fell harshly to the ground, beating against the surface of the small pond in the garden. 

Break turned his head slightly, his gaze moving to the pond. Rain caused rings to form onto the surface, soon disappearing and being replaced with the next wave. Water seemed to be the only thing still moving. Break exhaled deeply, turning away from the window, only to find himself staring at the person reflected from the mirror on the opposite wall. His gaze fixed to lone crimson orb in the mirror: The eye in the mirror returned his stare with a blank expression.

He couldn't say that was the happiest face he had seen. Or face with any emotion showing at all for that matter. Slowly, Break lifted his hand to rest his palm on the left side of his chest. The figure in the mirror mimicked his movements, only it seemed that he was holding his hand on the right, instead of left side. Break wondered if things would be any different, were he doing the same. 

It was a little too late to be thinking that, he knew. He knew that no matter how it seemed, water wasn't the only thing that was moving. His time was moving along with the flow and it would continue to do the same even if everything else were to stop moving. Until it reached the end. Break didn't know how much time passed but when he heard a knock from the door, it was no longer raining.

"Break?" Called a voice from the hallway

The said man looked at the clock on his nightstand, raising his eyebrows in surprise. It was well past six. Sharon had probably come to check on him since Break hadn't shown up to join Reim and her to tea. Which he rarely willingly missed, which Sharon obviously was aware of.

Break walked to the door, a smile on his face that had become a habit of his to spare Reim and Sharon from worrying too much.

"Hello m'lady~ What brings you here?"

Seeing him in the doorway, the concerned look that had been on her face quickly disappeared, being replaced with an expression that could be mistaken to one of anger. Break knew better than to think Sharon was angry with him. This was far from angry. Actually he would rather take this many times over the Sharon, who some poor fellow had managed to anger. The young Rainsworth's fury knew no bounds when something really managed to get on her nerves, charming smile and etiquette long forgotten.

Gentle (in the Rainsworth scale) smack from the fan Sharon was now holding at her eye level brought Break back to this moment. He rubbed his forehead, letting out a chuckle at Sharon who was puffing her cheeks lightly.

"What kind of gentleman misses the arranged teatime? If I'm not gravely mistaken, in the Rainsworth household tea has always been served at six o'clock."  
Sharon pointed at the clock on the wall with her fan, lifting her free hand to her hips. "And the last time I checked it was well past teatime."

"Pardon my rudeness, I must have lost track of the time." 

Break playfully extended his arm at Sharon "Now if you will forgive me, shall we?" Sharon quickly turned to look the other way when her cheeks turned a shade redder at his proposal. Still going on about how he shouldn't forget the next time, Sharon took his arm nevertheless, trying to cover her embarrassment pretending she was still angry with Break.

No matter how hard she tried to keep it a secret, Break had immediately seen how worried her expression had been when she had come to get him. Glancing downwards at Sharon the taller man simply shook his head and smiled at her stubbornness, while escorting Sharon towards the lounge.

The moment they entered the room, Reim stood up from his seat looking angrily at the latecomer. Only furrowing his eyebrows had taken Reim long enough for Break to see it was just a mask to cover his worry. Break exhaled deeply, raising his hands in defeat. Reim and Sharon were totally hopeless. It would take a lifetime before these two learnt to hide their genuine feelings from him. 

"Don't worry, I already got lectured by this lady here."

Sharon walked past them to call for a warm pot of tea. Had both really been waiting for him all this time? All of the three servings of cake had been left untouched on the table, even though it was almost seven by now. Reim was still standing in front of his seat when Break walked to the table. He gave a reassuring pat on his friend's shoulder, unable to refrain himself from teasing Reim a little. 

"You really should get rid of that worrywart nature of yours, dear friend. Your poor glasses are so well polished they might someday get holes in them"

"What exactly are you implying? I don't see how I would be able to get holes to my lenses..!" Reim huffed before sitting back down.

Sitting down as well, Break shrugged nonchalantly, while making himself comfortable in the armchair. He could barely hold back a smile while his friend started unconsciously cleaning his glasses again to vent his frustration.  
"Who said I was implying anything..? I barely saw it appropriate to warn you about what might happen if you keep cleaning your classes so frequently. Break rested his chin to his palm, wearing  
a half smirk with his elbow comfortably leaning to the armrest.

Sharon returned to the tea room just in time to see Break laughing sheepishly at Reim who in turn implied with a red face that there was no way he cleaned his glasses too often. Sharon pretended to let out an exasperated sigh while confirming that Reim definitely did have a bad habit like that. Reim proceeded to sulking for a while, which Sharon simply ignored and walked past him to take a seat in free armchair, smiling fondly at her friend's childishness all the while.

When new pot of hot tea was brought over,the three thanked the maid politely before going back to their friendly bantering. After a while even Reim himself had to admit it was little amusing how much he liked to keep his glasses clean, but only a /little/.

There was a comfortable silence while they all enjoyed their cups of tea, except when Break snatched a Strawberry from Reim's piece of cake, which caused him to raise a ruckus. Sharon chuckled at the two grown up men fighting over a strawberry, sipping her tea while enjoying it's warmth and pleasant flavour. She was safe to do that, anyway. Break and Reim had learned long ago to leave her plate alone.

 

\---------------------------------

 

The lively mood had calmed down, and the group had gathered in front of the fireplace. Reim was reading a book, while sharon focused on finishing the sewing of her embroidery. Break sat between the two of them on the couch, looking at the flames burning at the woods in the fireplace. He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the soothing sounds of the fire. 

Not too long time passed, before he felt a light thud against his side. Break blinked his eyes sleepily few times before looking to his side and seeing Sharon leaning against him, her hands along with the sweing dropped to her lap. Break turned his head to his left, smiling softly when he saw that Reim too, had fallen asleep. Taking both of the book and sewing from their laps, Break placed them onto the table between the couch and the fireplace, careful not to wake the two of them. 

Reim and Sharon always fussed over him, but seemingly they all had it rougher than they liked to admit. Break let out a quiet, breathy chuckle. Perhaps they were all equally tired, falling asleep so carelessly like this. At this rate they would all have sore necks in the morning, unless he kicked Sharon and Reim to their beds and followed the example.

It was the most logical choice in this situation, but somehow Break just couldn't bring himself to wake up his friends, who were both leaning to him while sleeping so soundly and peacefully. Feeling a smile forming on his lips, Break leaned to the back of the couch wearily. Despite of not wanting to admit it openly, he still did have a soft spot for these two. 

His eyelids started getting heavier by the second and finally, giving in to the temptation, he let his eyes slip close. Taking in a deep breath, Break tried to memorize the moment with all of his senses. 

The quiet sounds of the ember that still glowed with weak light. 

The scents that had become to feel like home. 

The warmth of the two people he treasured the most. 

He didn't need to open his eyes to remember the faces of his two precious persons. Sad, happy, angry, tired expressions... He remembered all of them. 

Even if it was just a little longer, he wanted to stay like this. Even if it was just this one last time.


End file.
